


<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-1 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-1 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

他是個軍人也是這個國家的王子，雖然有半神的血統，但他終究只是個沒有名份的私生子，如果他的母親不是王族或他沒有半神的血統，那他很有可能就會成為侍寢的奴隸，崔維斯看著鏡子裡自己的倒影，對他來講讓所有人都垂涎的金髮碧眼的外表，還有身體裡流著的黃金血液就是種詛咒，即使身為軍人經過刻苦的操練，但也沒讓那樣的容貌損失幾分，所以當他被那個沙漠暴君壓在祭典台上硬上的時候，他還真的不知道該怪誰，總之崔維斯被留下了活口，當他的帽子被賽特擊落的那一刻，那把本來應該割開他喉嚨的長刀，只是深深的刺穿了他的肩膀將他釘在祭台上，背部貼著被陽光烤的炙熱的石台，上面沾著已經乾涸了的獻祭者的血，現在還加上了崔維斯金黃色的神血。

「金髮的異神？我可沒聽說過有你這號人物，你叫什麼名字？」賽特看起來年輕而且意氣風發，他背著陽光一腳踩在被他用長刀釘在石台上的男人的胸口，從對方的肩膀傷口處流下汩汩顏色金黃的液體，跟對方汗濕的髮絲同樣顏色的血液，在陽光的照耀下這個金髮的男人就像用冶煉過的純金打造的一樣，「滾開！」崔維斯忍著肩膀上的劇痛與背部的灼熱感，從自己的後腰抽出一把匕首，對著賽特的臉刺了過去，但已經傷痕累累的崔維斯哪裡是賽特的對手，在匕首抽出來的那一刻就被全身戒備的賽特看到，閃避的結果仍然被削了髮絲下來，賽特瞇起水晶般通透的綠眼睛，這個男人完全的勾起了他的征服欲。

「膽子很大啊…就憑你這雙手也想攻擊我？」那把匕首被賽特奪了過來，尖銳的匕首在他的手裡翻了一圈之後將崔維斯的右手掌釘在了石台上，「啊！」崔維斯仰頭急促的叫了一聲之後便咬緊牙關顫抖著不再出聲，這個金髮的無名的神不但有張漂亮的臉蛋，連手指都這麼的纖細柔軟…賽特使上了勁的把匕首用力嵌進石頭裡，在確認過對方沒有力氣把手抽出來之後，他抽出自己的黃金匕首俐落的割開崔維斯身上的衣物，「你要做什…嗚！不...」左肩跟右掌的劇痛已經讓崔維斯疲於應付，當他察覺了賽特割開他身上皮甲的意圖，難堪的紅暈立刻爬滿了他即使曬黑也比一般埃及人更白的膚色。

「我在宣示我對你的權利。或者，你更願意被我的部下共享？嗯？」賽特扯開自己戰服下的護襠，那底下粗大的性器明晃晃的彈了出來對著崔維斯宣告它的存在感，臣服在一人之下或是被一群人當成玩物，對失敗者來說是沒有選擇權的，崔維斯看著他的國家如此的不堪一擊，從來視他為怪物的祖父卻在臨終之前將國家交予他，崔維斯張大了透藍的雙眼瞪視著眼前能決定他生死的神明，他的命運從來都不是他能掌握的，他不但是個軍人更是這個敗亡國家的王子…「我，崔維斯…是你的…」咬牙切齒的交出自己的自由，從這一刻起崔維斯只屬於這個擁有整個沙漠的男人。

他被迫閉起了被光線刺激出淚液的雙眼，仰躺在整個戰場的最高處，底下的戰場並不能完全知道他們在幹什麼，但是當賽特拉開他的雙腿用力頂進來的時候，崔維斯還是感到了毫無遮掩的難堪，賽特的那根陰莖相比崔維斯本人的還要大上一些，而且柱身黝黑青筋猙獰長度也比他的更長，就那樣硬生生的頂進他的屁股裡真的是太超過了！崔維斯難以忍受被撐開的撕裂感，想合起雙腿才發現他除了夾著賽特的腰其他根本做不到，賽特瞇起那雙淺綠色的眼睛，陽光照在這個閃著金黃色光芒的男人身上，看起來他就像征服了整個世界一樣，賽特舔了舔自己的嘴巴，他更用力的拉開那雙妄想合起來的大腿。

身上沒有一個地方是不疼的…崔維斯半閉眼喘著氣胡思亂想著，他的大腦把自己正在被強暴這件事跟他的意識隔離開來，陽光正在向著地平線移動著，他的背部磨擦著已經沒那麼滾燙的石台好像破皮了…崔維斯轉動了一下眼珠子看向那個還在對他施暴的男人，他能感覺到那根燒紅鐵柱般的東西在他肚子裡進出磨擦的感覺，時間在他身上似乎失去真實感，他在想這個人什麼時候才要結束這一切？也許做完這次賽特能給他個痛快？說真的，他不是那麼在意能不能活下來或是復仇，這個國家從來就對他不友善，被臨終託付也只是不得不為之，他覺得很痛也覺得很累，但更多時候他沒有一點感覺。

金色的血液蜿流在這個金色的神祇胸前，這個金髮的男人身上除了壓墊在身下的黑色披風之外已經身無分物，唯一允許裝飾在他身上的只有腰上那條黑色的腰繩，跟纏在那雙小腿上的深色綁腿，那雙腿現在被他大大的向兩邊扯開，而那兩條長腿的中間那個小洞，正被賽特的陰莖填的滿滿當當，沒有任何前戲的的插入只是宣告所有權的行為，金色的血絲從那個嬌嫩的地方滲出，插入跟抽出的時候他能感覺到這個被侵犯的地方對他的迎合，這個男人從頭到腳從裡到外都是他的！賽特不知道哪裡來的想法，他低下臉來在這個男人汗濕的頸側，衣物絕對遮不住的地方，留下了一個屬於賽特的咬痕，見血的那種。

「呃啊！」這一咬倒是喚回了崔維斯飄遠的心神，他困惑的睜眼看向咬他的男人，接著是來自對方的狠狠一頂，崔維斯沒能忍住那讓他難堪的呻吟，原來這張臉還能再更紅一些，賽特滿意的看到他受到自己的影響，底下的戰況已經底定，而他的慾望也燒到了最高點，在眾人的勝利歡呼中賽特將陰莖頂到了他所能達到的最深處，在崔維斯焦急的驚喘中用熱燙的精液把他灌滿，崔維斯眼前一陣白光閃過，這場單方面強加的交媾達到了最終的標記目的，賽特射了很多但有一半澆在了崔維斯急速起伏的胸口跟腹部上，他的氣味沾滿了崔維斯的全身，帶著沙漠跟戰爭氣息的霸道，緊緊包裹住崔維斯的意識。

當崔維斯睜開眼睛時他發現半靠在賽特的座駕邊上，他赤裸的身體已經覆上了一件不屬於他的深紅色斗篷，他當然知道這件斗篷是誰的，崔維斯神色複雜的瞪著身邊專心駕馭聖甲蟲的男人，他乏力的身體被包裹的嚴嚴實實，動了動身體發現身上所有的傷都被包紮妥當。現在，所有還活著的人大概都知道了他是賽特的奴隸這件事，他在眾目睽睽之下被賽特佔有，裡裡外外都沾染上了賽特的氣味，他穿著賽特的斗篷坐在賽特的身邊…「你應該要把我丟到奴隸那一車去。」雖然崔維斯的聲音被風聲吹走大半，但賽特依然能夠聽的清，他空出單手去抓住崔維斯後腦勺的金髮將他扯到面前來，距離近的幾乎要貼到對方的嘴，「不！你是我一個人的。」賽特的聲音低沉的敲打在崔維斯的耳裡，他縮了一下肩膀金色的髮絲被風吹的凌亂不堪，那雙無畏直視賽特的眼睛，就像沙漠裡的晴空般，藍的驚人。


End file.
